We will investigate the use of drugs and biological molecules tagged with bifunctional chelating agents as radiopharmaceuticals for the localization of tumors in vivo. The antitumor antibiotic bleomycin will be chemically modified in several ways to yield semisynthetic products containing metal chelating groups. Other drugs and serum proteins will also be studied. New methods of synthesizing bifunctional chelating agents will be explored.